


Better yet

by destielxxxonly



Series: Something good [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Good Parent Naomi (Supernatural), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Police Officer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielxxxonly/pseuds/destielxxxonly
Summary: A ready to take over his father's business Cas is very angry at his parents, specifically his mom, that they are looking for an Alpha for him. But , as it turns out, this is single handedly the best thing to ever happen to him.





	1. Familial Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking I'll make this a series, but idk. It will be about the kids, unlike this one. This will focus on their parents ;)

A newly graduated and ready to work, 23 year old Castiel Novak waited in his seat in the flight for it to ascend into the sky above. He couldn't wait to reach back home, to Lawrence, Kansas, back to his family. And it's not just because he wants to _show_ them his graduation certificate, no. He wants them to be _proud_ , proud of the only child in the home who'd completed his education and is now fully and truly capable of inheriting his father Chuck Shurley Novak's business of financial matters.

He didn't want to wait 5 hours, though. He'd wanted at least one member of his family, if not all, to be present and cheer for him, like his friends.

Okay, his _only_   friend. Meg Masters.

“Won't they come on their favorite son's special day?” she'd asked, to which Cas had replied with a false smile,“ No. It's not that they won't, it's that they can't. They're busy. ” Smelling the fellow omega's smell of sadness, Meg had tried to lighten the mood. She'd jokingly said,“ All the 5 Novaks are busy at the same time?” but as the smell of sadness only increased from the other Omega, she'd then tried to distract him with the things he loved - poetry, literature and pie.

It fitted him. It fitted his smell, that of a new book, of pies; it changed with seasons. In winter, he'd smell of vanilla pie, in summer of apple pie and in monsoon of cream pie, though not dominant unlike in the other two seasons.

It was after _five_  really  _long_  hours that Cas was greeted by his sister, elder by him by 5 years, that Cas' lonely and sad Omega smell met with that of an embarrassed, yet happy beta.

“ Castiel. Good to see you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't come. ” Anna hugged her brother tightly, whispering slowly in his ear. Castiel took in her faint yet familiar smell of apples and vinegar, which was a true representation of her personality. Sweet yet bitter.  
“ Don't be. I know you must be busy with my nephew. How's the little punk, anyways?” That made his sister smile, and as she proceeded to tell him of Alfie's daily routines, her smell changed into that of a proud mama. Betas are comparatively rare, only 1 in every 1000, so the fact that his sister found herself a beta male and now has an one year old son made Cas proud, and his smell could definitely prove this.

The 45 min drive from Airport to home was lost in the chit chat of how everyone is doing, with Cas only asking and Anna replying.

Not being in touch due to studies really made Cas lose the new informations on his own family. But Anna made up for it in the ride, so there's that.

The first thing he came to know is that his Alpha father Chuck and Omega mother Naomi have bought a house right next to Anna's and his husband's Gadreel, so that they could be close to Alfie. Cute, in Cas' opinion. And expected. If it was up to them, they'd buy houses or just move in with their kids to be closer to their grandkids.

The second thing he came to know was that his brothers, Michael and Gabriel, who also happen to be Cas' triplets, have together opened a business,‘ _Erotica_   _Angels_ ’ and as the name suggests, it's exactly that. A company of paid pleasure.

That definitely explains why his dad and mom both refused to talk about his brothers, whenever he did call.

And Cas may or may not have known that this was their idea since they were like, _16._  But he won't dare open his mouth. Other than to laugh at his brothers, of course. Like right now.

The last thing he came to know, though, made him abruptly stop his laughter and instead, scowl.

“ They're finding suitable Alphas for you. ” - this one sentence said, and Cas' smell of contentment and amusement got replaced by that of frustration and anger. So much so that even Anna could smell. “ I know you don't want to be mated or married this early, and I told our parents exactly that, but you know mom.”  
“ Yeah, I do. ‘ An Omega should be married by 24, mated by 25 and a parent by 27’ ”- mimicking his mom, and then sighing, he continued “ Me and Gabe have been hearing this ever since we presented as Omegas. Lucky Michael, that Alpha. ”

And with that, the car came to halt in front of a 3 storey mansion, still new as if it were built only a year ago, and not about 3 decades ago. It was exactly as Cas remembered, his homesick dreams nothing compared to the actual one.

And just like that, the frustration was gone, taking away with the anger, and having his heart filled with love and only love.

And the fact that Michael and Gabriel and his parents talked to each other just because Cas was here furthered pushed the anger away from Cas. They were together as a family after almost a year, and it felt so good, content.

Just like the next three days were. Familial good, relishing in the love and newfound routine.

Except, good things last only this long.  
But only time will tell if things take turn for the _worse_  or something _even better._  


	2. A Bizarre Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day of decisions. Whether good or bad, that time will have to decide.

A 34 year old Dean Winchester is yet again been forced to marry and mate an Omega by John. Dean knows that his dad is doing so for Dean's sake, but they've gone through this possibly a _thousand_  times now and he can't take any more of this mating bullshit. So he yells.

“ No, Dad. Just... enough. I've told you that I don't want to just marry and mate! I want to love someone with my whole heart, and wanna spend my life with _that_  person only. I don't wanna rush it! ”

John shakes his head. He's had enough of this; If this was 5 years ago, when he was in his 20's still, John may have considered it. He did, as a matter of fact and that is why Dean is still unmated. His other son and Dean's brother, Sam, who's four years younger than Dean, is already mated and married to Jessica, and also has two kids. John wishes that Dean would follow in his brother's steps. He voices this out, and in turn, sees his eldest son storm out of their house.

* * *

Dean has had _enough_.

He did feel guilty though, in the early years, when he was 20-21 and John and Mary would ask him for grandkids. But he'd like always say that he needs to find his only one, and that would shut them up. At least for a while. But when Sam had kids, Dean had thought that he'd be saved. But no, now John was even more consistent in asking - no, _commanding_  - Dean to marry and mate.

And years later, the case is still the same.

It's not that Dean hasn't tried, it's just that he hasn't been rewarded yet.

He had a girlfriend when he was 20, an Omega named Lisa, and Dean had thought she'd be the one. But a year in the relationship, and Dean had found out otherwise. Lisa got pregnant, but with someone else's pup. That was when Dean called it off. He hasn't seen her or the pup since.

Mary being ever understanding didn't push him, and luckily neither did John. But a year later, and John was himself again.

It was a hard break-up for Dean. After all, it was the very _first_  relationship he'd had. He had tried very hard to over come Lisa's bike oil and leather smell. And a year later, he'd succeeded.

Then on his 26th birthday, Sam decided to take Dean on a bar. Dean wanted to say no, but he hardly ever saw him with him being busy with his marriage preparations and taking care of his pregnant Omega. So, they went to the best bar in all of the city, and had quite a lot fun.

Dean even found a cute Omega, Cassie. They hit it off instantly, and were in a relationship for a month before mutually breaking up. That wasn't gonna work out, Dean knew, so he wasn't upset.

Not _much_ , at least.

Then came 'round the day when Sam and Jess could not make it to their eldest son's Parent teacher meeting, so Dean had to go. The 1st grade teacher, an Omega, Benny, was cool to talk to and even more fun in the night. But again, it didn't work out as Benny was in it just for the fun. No strings attached.

That was the last Dean tried.

And that was _two_  years ago.

But Dean still didn't want to be back in the game. Not until he was _sure_  that this would be it.

And so, Dean stormed out of his father's house and into the hot evening weather of scargate, Kansas. He walked a block to his own house, and then stood in front of it. A voice in his head said ‘Run away’ and another said ‘Stay’.  
He listened to neither, and to both at the same time.

Quickly covering the distance between himself and the door to his house, Dean took out his house key and entering heaved a sigh of relief. Just as quick he had made the decision, he left his house with a duffel bag by his side containing cloth fit for a three day vacation - rather, being deliberately away from home - and a dental kit. Some hard cash was kept as well; he didn't want his cop of a dad tracking him. But he also didn't want his mom to worry, so he left Sam a message to convey to Mary that he'll be back soon. And finally, he sat in his baby and leaving his home and his phone in it, started towards a chapter of his life he'll in future love the most.

* * *

It's the third day that Cas is home with all his family, save for his nephew Alfie and his father, Cas' brother-in-law, Gadreel.

Wearing a white shirt and a pair of black jeans along with black shoes, Cas moves down to the dining room where he sees his parents converse to each other in whispers. Castiel doesn't want to pry, but the way his mom keeps  _looking_  between him and his father tugs at his curiosity and he has to ask. “What, mom? Dad?” His father sits back in his seat and starts to stuff his mouth like the rest of the family. Cas doesn't prompt further, at least not until everyone is done eating. Now he asks again, but in neutral tone, although his scent is that of anger, “What is it? Something about _me_?” His mother sighs, looks at Chuck, then answers with a “No need to be angry. ”, and taking a sip from her morning tea, speaks something that makes Cas flee his own home, and for him to not come the next entire day. “I believe that Anna already told you this, but hear it from me. We're looking for your mate for your _own_  good- ” Cas starts to leave, and as he does so, Naomi raises her voice,“ but, Castiel Novak, you're one lucky gentleman. The Alpha who was supposed to come and meet you today has fled from his home, and as it appears, his hometown. He was a good choice, nonetheless, but just a little older than you. ” Cas is now near the main door, and so can't hear when his father says,“ A little?  _ **Dean**_ is almost ten years older! ”

And that's why Cas is now sitting in the public garden, watching other families play together. Kids and parents, both. He stays there for several hours, he just sits there, taking in the scene of happy families. Hopefully when these kids grow up _**they won't be forced to mate, like himself.**_

* * *

After several hours of continuous driving Dean enters the town of Lawrence and parking his baby near the public garden, walks through the garden. He sees happy families playing with each other, the parents teaching their pups. And from the bottom of his heart, Dean wishes that _**they won't be forced to mate, like himself.**_

He keeps on walking, until he reaches the opposite end of the park, because the scent of  _one_ particular Omega is messing with him. The Omega's scent of apple pie and a new book pulls Dean with all it's might towards itself. Sure, there are many other omegas here, but this is the only one who's having this effect on him.

Just as _**fate**_ would have it.

Dean takes a deep breath and, following his trustworthy nose, moves towards this direction. And as he reaches closer, he sees a guy sitting under a tree, smiling at the kids that move around him, hi-fiving them. Dean's mood sulks; he thinks the pups are his. But why is it effecting him? He doesn't even know the guy. He thinks he should turn around and go, but just as he turns and starts moving, a deep voice calls behind him,“ Hey! ” Dean stops. But he doesn't turn around. It's half because he's entranced by that voice, and Half because he thinks it's not him he's calling.

But he's wrong.

The deep voice again calls, this time specific,“ Hey! I am talking to you, Alpha with rubber and grease scent. ” And that's what it takes to make Dean Winchester turn and reply with a “Hey” which sounds firm only in his mind, and small in reality.

Dean again calls,“ Hey. Mr. Apple pie and book scent. ” this time firm. The Omega is now close enough to be seen properly. His black untamed hair, his blue eyes, his plum lips and his sexy physique … all to be taken in, soaked in. He appears to do the same, Dean thinks. Dean's own Auburn/brown/blonde mix of a hair, ruffled due to the open windows of the Impala, his green eyes, his perfectly small symmetrical lips and his muscular physique is all being soaked in.

After this should-be-awkward situation, instead of fidgeting, Dean finds himself walking closer to the other man. And when he does so, Dean sees that this man can't be any older than 21, at most 23, and smiles because the pups are definitely not his.

The blue eyed man, too, assesses him and instead of moving away from him, comes closer. Not too close, but definitely in his personal space. “ I am Castiel. ” he says, in the deep voice that makes Dean's something go up, but he doesn't let that smell come up to the surface. “ I am Dean. ” Dean manages to say, and just as simply they'd found each other, they strike a conversation.

Dean tells Cas, as he decided to call him, about him. About his family, about his mom, dad, little brother, and his wife. About his two nephews, the older being 11 and the younger being 4. About what he does for a living, that is his career as a police officer, under his father who will retire by the next year. About where he lives, and also about his hobbies, such as singing and repairing cars. And Cas tells him about him. About him graduating as a business major just three days ago, about his family, his parents, his elder sister, her son that is his nephew, and his triplet brothers. He too, tells him about his hobbies, that is baking and reading books, at which Dean is amazed, because as rare it is to have scent that coincides with their personality, they are both the same.

And with this, the sun sets and the afternoon turns into evening. Getting up, they both remove dirt from their own pants. Dean being the first to complete the task, asks, “Where will you be headed now? Home, or some other place? Because from your smell, I could make out that you're angry at your family. ”  
“Yeah, well, they deserve it. And aren't you angry at your father as well? You said so, but not the reason.”  
“Good to know your nose works well. ” that earns Dean a chuckle, a sound Dean immediately decides to be his favorite. “And let's just keep out of those personal reasons, 'kay? ”  
“Yes. I understand. And-” Cas points towards Dean's own baby, and says,“ Is that yours?” When Dean replies with a nod, Cas simply says,“I'll answer you only about where I'm headed if you give me a ride. ”

And that's how a smile forms on Dean's freckled beautiful face and the smell of being proud fills the atmosphere. He tells Cas how he got her, how he loves her, and how Sammy once had a total breakdown because he thought his big brother loves that car more than him. Which may or may not be true.

Dean and Castiel both move towards the beautiful baby and, taking seats in it, Dean lets the engine rumble and the car to move forward. This time Cas starts the conversation.  
“So, where are you headed?”  
“Wherever this road takes me. ” Dean replies with a smirk, taking just a brief moment to look at Cas and then back at the road.  
“Well, if you keep moving straight, you'll reach one of my parent's house. You could stay with me. ” Cas tries with all his might to restrain his smell of desperation, but fails evidently because Dean only asks,“You want to? That bad?”  
Cas can only not look at Dean in reply. But he does look back when he smells a happy Alpha, and nods.

The rest of the ride goes on in silence.

Cas only speaks when he has to tell Dean that this is it, this is his home. Parent's, but it's the same thing. Dean marvels at it for a whole minute, and then enters alongside the Omega. And it's not his fault that he looks at Cas' ass when he bends down to remove the key from underneath the welcome mat. And it's not Dean's fault that he can't control his arousal smell.

* * *

Castiel deems it best to sit under the tree he'd loved as a child, using it for all sorts of games like swinging, hiding and even pretend friend. It's not that he doesn't want friends, it's just that he's too _shy_ to speak up to new people.

So naturally he finds it _bizarre_ that he's talking to a person he doesn't even know, whom he has met for the first time, and he isn't just someone - he's an Alpha. And a really handsome one at that. But still, it's unlike Cas. And he knows it. But it's so _easy_ to talk to the Alpha - Dean, as he now knows - they talked about each other, from hobbies to family to almost telling each other of their problems, but not actually. And it's more bizarre when Cas' mouth works on its own and tells Dean to stay with him at it's parent's home, the one next to Anna's, and when Dean says yes, Cas feels very giddy.

_**It's a bizarre day.** _

And then comes the moment when Cas smells Dean's arousal. It's only for a moment, though, and Cas thinks the Alpha must have seen someone else, or must have thought about his own Omega. Because he must have one. He looks in his early 30's so, he just must, Cas thinks. But it's only when both of them are inside the house, the front door locked, that Cas smells the arousal yet again. And as all the windows are closed, he's now pretty sure that it's because of him.

His brain says,“Run.” But his smell is that of blush, of a pie that wants to get eaten ….

And that's what happens.

 _ **It's officially a bizarre day**_   for Castiel Novak. 

Cas stays the way he is, with his back to Dean, when he feels something soft nuzzling his neck. Of course, scent bonding would be the first thing to do. Dean keeps his nose positioned just above Cas' scent gland, but his hands are anything but still. One hand is kept on Cas' chest while the other is on his back, making nonsense patterns. It's a nice start, but Cas wants more. So he turns, Dean's hand still on his chest, the other deflated by the sudden movement. “I'm sorry.” Dean manages to say, trying to move back and then out of the house, but before he can step back, Cas captures Dean's lips with his own. It's a quick peck, but both want more, more of each other. So Cas' hands move down and clings on Dean's waist, and Dean's does the same with his neck. It's Dean who leans in for the kiss this time, and it's more now. More long, more heated, and more passionate.

And it's not long before this one kiss turns into something much more than just a kiss, much more intimate. It's Dean that says,“Can we… can we move this party upstairs?” And with a smirk, Cas leads them to a bedroom; he doesn't know who's room it is, but the queen size bed is just enough for both of theirs big bulky figures. And even before they can even reach the bed, they're naked, their clothes thrown on the stairs, on the way to up here.

And _every minute_ that Cas spent with the Alpha, he became glad of the fight this morning and the decision to go to that park.

It's after several hours of a pleasurable sex when they are just lying side by side, when Dean speaks. “You're hot, Cas.” Cas rests his head on his elbow, in a position which allows him to look at Dean. He tilts his head, and squints his eyes because as his smell suggests, he's confused. Of course he's hot, he's just had a making love session, for the first time in his life, and he's high from it. So yes, he's hot. But before he can voice this out, a surge of heat passes through his whole body, and he blacks out.

When he comes to, Dean is still here, worry in his eyes and smell. Dean has a glass of water in his hand, and as Cas' eyes flutter open he forces him to drink it.  
“I am in heat. ” Cas says in a raspy voice, which is bound to happen after passionate love making and now, the heat. He's unmated, so it'll only last for a day. Cas is glad for that.  
“Yeah, no shit. ” Dean says in a soft voice, making Cas believe that he is a good Alpha. If it was someone else, he would have left the moment he knew the Omega is in heat. After a moment of silence, in which Case winces and cries to be filled, Dean turns and moves to go. But Cas stops him, his hand on Dean's wrist.  
“Please. ” he says, and Dean looks down on the floor. Then he looks directly in the blue eyes and says, “But I don't wanna take advantage of you. Sure, we just had sex, but… you're in heat now. This is different. You're acting on your hormones.” this is the most sincere tone of the Alpha that Cas has heard, and he knows what he's saying is correct, and before even thinking, Cas replies,“No. This is me acting on my heart. Please, I like you. ” A surge of heat passes through. “I liked our talk. I like your car. I like your emerald green eyes and your freckles. I like you. And everything that is you. The rubber and grease too. ” Dean looks dumbfounded.

Cas starts to believe that now Dean will go, rendering him speechless and quietly dealing with the heat.

Dean does _leave_.

Cas can hear the rumble of the Impala, and it being driven far away. He cries, thinking this would be the last he'll see of his Alpha.

Then Cas corrects himself; Dean is not _his_. And sobs.

But then an hour later, he again hears the Impala. Then he hears the door open, first to the house, then to the room. Cas tries to and does look towards the door to see Dean with his hands filled with shopping bags.  
“Sorry. But I just thought…. I can't make an unmated Omega pregnant. So I bought stuff. And um, food too. And the other essentials.” That makes the Omega smile. And the atmosphere to be filled with happy Omega smell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I previously said that I'll post the next chapter by Wednesday, but I have a test coming up and I am not sure now :( I'll try tho .... The chapter will be here by Sunday, promise!


	3. It is all good.... Maybe

The moment Dean comes back with the essentials - as Dean called them - Cas' heart fills with love for the Alpha. And the room with the a happy Omega smell, which in turn makes Dean blush and they haven't even had any fun yet but the room is a mixed smell of their scents and smells. Apple pie, grease. Happy, joyous and blushing.

It's a beautiful exchange of love at first sight…. Or in this context, love at first smelling. But only if they _knew_ …

Dean moves towards the bed and sits down, smiling. Cas, who's smiling back, pushes his hand forward and around Dean's neck, pulling him towards himself, kissing softly. It's only small, tender kisses between them until Cas' heat starts taking control, now turning the intimate moment a lot more rougher than before. Dean moans as he feels Cas' tongue sliding inside his mouth, moving around. This is the best kiss of his life, Dean mumbles whilst the tongue still moving inside him, and Cas only purrs at the new info. Cas pins Dean on the bed, Dean flat on his back, completely and shamelessly naked in front of a total stranger. Cas' lips move from Dean's lips to his chest, then to his nipples, taking extra care of them, licking, then to his hip bones, which earns Cas a slight laughter. Cas looks up to Dean, who whines as his tongue isn't teasing him. “Continue, please. ” Dean whines, and Cas only shakes his head. “I now know my favorite place to tickle in the future.” Cas states, before returning to his task, literally in his hands. Dean only smiles, thinking how happy he is to just know that Cas and him are gonna have a next time.

Cas finally reaches Dean's fully erect Dick, sucking it slowly at first, creating a rhythm as Dean helps by moving his hips. When they do Catch a steady rhythm, Cas' speed increases and Dean does nothing but moans. “Oh fuck.” Dean suddenly says, and Cas realises what he means. Smirking, he increases his speed and Dean only keeps cussing, until he cums inside Cas' mouth.

They quickly break apart to take a moment to breathe, and just as quickly get in each other's personal space, hating to be away from the warmth the other emits.

“My turn to taste you.” Dean breathes out, still savoring the previous moment.  
“Alright. ” Cas says in a voice an octave lower than his usual, and hoarser. And holy fuck, isn't that sexy? Dean's dick think so. Cas notices, and teases,“But I guess your little man there thinks me taking you in would be a better idea. ”  
Dean blushes and shoves Cas down, now him pining the blue eyed boy. He knows that he needs to be careful, because being an Alpha means he's twice as powerful as an Omega. If this was his mate, he could have been not so careful, something in their biology allowing him so. But Cas wasn't, so he was careful as to not hurt him.

And the moment shared is just as beautiful as the before.

And thankfully, no one in Cas' home guesses where he is and came looking for him.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone brightly as Dean went out the house he had spent the previous night in, as well as morning today. Cas' heat ended earlier than expected, which he was sad about. Cas must have smelled it, because he moved forward and put a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave a smile.

“Can I ask you something?” Dean asked, hesitating a little.  
“I know what you want to ask. About why my heat was so small? That it hardly lasted 14 hours?” Cas said, smiling on the outside but saddening on the inside.  
“I don't want you getting sad-” Dean started, but Cas cut him off with a kiss. Now smiling for real, he simply said,“My mom had irregular heats before she mated. And they were generally smaller than mine. Hardly lasted for 10 hours, if you want an average. I guess I am my mom's boy.” Dean just nodded. “And what about after mating?”  
“Well, her body took some time adjusting and it was after a year that she started having normal heats, which lasted, um, lasts about 4-5 days.”  
“My goodness that's long! And still only twice pregnant…?”  
Cas just rolled his eyes at Dean, who laughed. He answered anyways. “My parents wanted to take care of their first kid quite too much, so they waited for about 3 years for even considering more. But they waited a little more as Dad had to yet firmly establish his company. And when the wait was over, they had three crying babies in their arms. So, yeah. Only twice. ” Dean laughed harder as he kissed Cas once more. He felt so relaxed.

This ease, this flow of ….  _exchanges_ , they'd had, was just… overwhelming? He didn't know how he'd ever be able to explain this to Cas, even if it was just begging him to stay with him and mate him. Mate him, yes. Cas would be - is, actually - Cas is perfect. A little younger, but _perfect_.

Dean was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as someone slapped him on his head. He just glared at Cas before hugging him. “I've to go. ” Cas reluctantly let go of the warmth of Dean, sadness creeping in on his happy smell. “I promise you, Castiel Novak, I'll be back. Please don't be sad.”

Dean's smell was that of seriousness, and even his tone was such. Castiel let out a tiny “I know you will” before Dean sat in his baby and drove away. Cas knew that Dean would keep his promise, he was sure of it. He was sure of it because he smelled it on him today, and during his heat. That he was determined to be with Cas… the way he cared for him could second it. If anyone would have seen them they'd think that Dean and Cas are mates. “Mates…” Cas muttered, his index finger touching his lips, trying to replicate the pressure of Dean's lips, but failing. Cas stays so for a while, until he feels his slick slipping out of his way too exited little man. “Ahh” Cas can do nothing but moan.

* * *

John paces around, fuming. Because of Dean. It's all because of _Dean_. 

“That boy is gonna learn a lesson!” he yells into the empty house of his son, which he'd broken in. Stupid son for not trusting his own father with a spare key. Stupid son for running away.  
John looks around the living room which looks so... _unused_. Why would it not be? Dean spends all his time solving cases, running around helping other people to get back to their mates, who were kidnapped or just simply lost. Sometimes pups even, who just wandered off without their parents noticing. That is why his son is only one post down then himself…. Which is quite an achievement. One more promotion, and he'll take John's job of being the sheriff of the town and he'll have to retire early. But that's fine. What's not though is the fact that he's 34, and will be 35 in about 4 months, and he still isn't mated. He doesn't even have someone! No girlfriend, no boyfriend.

John knows his eldest son enjoys both the genders, that had become clear when Dean in a very drunken state had come to his and Mary's home, babbling about how Benny is a son of a bitch. John was shocked; he didn't say anything that night. Mary, on the other hand, didn't really care. “There's chances I'll be having a third son.” was the only thing she said, while smiling ear to ear. John wasn't exactly thrilled, but Dean's sexuality meant that now John will have twice as options than before.

And two, almost three years later now… he's perfectly fine with it. Hell, why wouldn't he be? He found a good male Omega for his son! Sure, this Castiel Novak was only 24, but his smell - as described by his mother, Naomi - is that of pies. And Dean  _loves_ pies. It would have been a good match, with their kids smelling sweet and vehicle-y. Two things John likes, rolled into one. But that's the thing, it  _would've_ been a good match. After the stunt Dean pulled, which John had to with shame tell to a very demanding Naomi, it is now impossible to again set up a meeting with them.

“Fuck.” John said, sitting down on the small black ottoman, exhausted by thinking about what will happen now. ‘Won't get a nice and wealthy family like that again now.’ was the only thing that ran through his stubborn head.

* * *

He didn't want to leave. But he had to. Dean had always said to his father, “I'll marry the one whom i love with all my heart.” and oh boy, he just found the person he'll live his life with. And his dad should be the first to know. Not just because Dean respects and loves him, because he does, but because this will make him shut up. Shut up and stop  _looking_ for omegas.

So Dean smiled, a whole hearted one, which he'd done a lot the last few hours and sped on towards his hometwon.

_**2½ hours later** _

The baby comes to a halt in front of Dean's childhood home. It's still as bold as it was years before, no sign of damage. Well, just a little bit. Because there's no home without a little bruise.

Dean has his hands in front of him, rubbing them, and at the same time trying to breathe evenly. It takes some time even out his breath, to relax, but he relaxes. He opens the door of the Impala and walks towards the door of his former home. It's a confident vibe he's giving out, his smell can second it. But as soon as the door opens his smell turns into fear. Raw, genuine fear. He doesn't even get a chance to properly gulp and he's being pulled in by a heavy hand. Dean's strong, but John is stronger.

* * *

“So how many hostages you say?” John asks, rougher than needed. 

“17.” Bobby hears the other man let out a groan, and thinks whether he should ask now or later. He settles on now. “Still worried 'bout Dean?”  
“Yeah. He's my kid and he's left the town! He didn't even tell anyone where he's going!” John snaps, and Bobby knows that this is not the time to provoke him any further. After all, it will be Mary who'll have to handle this idjit.  
“Yeah, I get you ya idjit.” John scoffs at the last word, but lets it go because it's Bobby. “Anyways, as I was saying this is a high risk mission. There are 17 hostages and about 10 armed robbers.”  
John breathes deeply before asking further information. “How many hours have they given?”  
“6. 5 are left.”  
“Dammit”  
“Ya bet!”

And that's when John hears a familiar voice of an engine and that's when he smiles like a maniac.

“John?”  
“Gotta hangup.”

Putting the phone down he walks towards the door. Right now Mary is at Sam's, because the eldest grandkid is presenting as an Alpha and Jess needed a hand. But if she was here she'd be the first to the door and into her son's arms. But she isn't, and that gives John somewhat independence.

He waits until Dean knocks with all his confidence, and then opens the door. And smiles from the inside when he smells the fear. He  _should_ be scared. He pulls inside with all his force, not caring that he might be hurting this weaker Alpha. And when he pushes him on the couch making him forcibly sit, that's when he starts on his psycho plan on trying to punish his own son.

* * *

As soon as Dean gets briefed on the mission he knows it's a punishment. Because fuck, however good he is it's gonna be hard to fight going in with only _five_  officers, including him.

And his father won't even let his say anything. He didn't wanna hear where he was, what he did, or why. He only cared about sending his son to this high fucking risk mission out of which Dean  _may_ or  _may not_ make it back… And Dean definitely tried to not think about Cas who'll hate him because he broke the promise of going back to him.

* * *

Castiel takes a deep breath trying to smell the mixed scent of him and Dean in the bedroom they'd had quite a lot fun in. Which also happens to Gabriel's room… which Cas is sure of because as soon as he opened the cupboard a rain of toffees fell on him, along with some sex toys.

“So you're trying to raid my stash.” Gabe's voice startles Cas and he whips his head around to see his brother standing near the door frame. Cas is still too shocked to talk, so Gabe continues. “Huh. Smells like sex and heat in here. Well, heat is okay cuz you are an Omega like me, but there's also this smell of-” Gabe stops to whiff the smell,“Of rubber and grease? Geez, Cassie! Could've at least chosen an Alpha with cinnamon or something sweet. I'm very disappointed.” Gabe playfully smacked his brother, who finally started to talk.  
“How'd you find me?”  
“Uh, well Dad is a genius. He guessed you'll be here or at Anna's, turns out he was half correct.”  
“Oh. ”  
“That, I should be saying.”  
Cas tilts his head and squints his eyes, meaning he's confused. But then he remembers that last night Dean said he looks cute like this and a blush takes over his face. Gabe could only smirk.  
“Huh, wanna tell me about that Alpha you have fun with?”  
Castiel laughed and proceeded to tell everything. Well, not  _everything_ , but the bits which weren't too personal. And being a good sport and even better brother, Gabe interrupted him with the most awkward questions.

It was after listening to Cas and seeing the sun set in the horizon that Gabe decided to go back home. Michael came to pick them up, and he too was filled in with Cas' little adventure.

It was a really long and probing ride for Cas. But he also can't say he didn't like it, because he did. Talking about Dean, thinking about him, his touch, his mouth on his cock… he was surprised that his brother's couldn't smell his arousal. Or they did but said nothing, not until they were back home, at least. As soon as they entered the house, Mikey and Gabe said in unison,“Go take a long, warm shower.” and laughed when Cas looked flushed and ran upstairs to his room and to bathroom.

* * *

After a really good shower, Cas is choosing what to wear when he hears his mother at the door, telling him to come out and talk to her. She's frustrated, he gets it. After all, she's his mom and being the youngest he always was loved the most… but sometimes it's just too much. But he's in a good mood right now, so the little sourness that entered into him doesn't affect him much. He calls back,“Yes, mom. Let me wear clothes and I'll be down.” He hears her leave and digs right again in his closet.

In the little time he was with the green eyed handsome Alpha, he came to know that he's a big star wars fan. So when Cas sees an old black shirt with two light sabers drawn in an ‘X’ , he lights up and wears it. Wearing a black sweatpant, he moves down to the living room where his mom and dad are waiting for him.

He takes a deep breath. Okay, here he goes.

“Sit.” Naomi orders. Cas follows and sits on the sofa opposite to his parents. “Tell your father and I where were you all this time.” her voice is laced with frustration and concern, just like her strawberry and milk scent.  
“I was at the new house you bought. Next to Anna's.” Naomi's smell doesn't change, but Chuck's typewriter and ink smell is of amusement. “I guessed correct! See, I know our son _so well._ ” Naomi only rolls her eyes. She then focuses them on Cas, who's smiling … was smiling at his father's antics until the glare. He gulps. And Naomi, using her mom voice, commands,“Tell me about every second you weren't home.” And so Cas does.

“Well, you see mom, I was really angry at you guys for trying to find me a mate. I, um, don't want to have an arranged marriage…” Cas' voice is a mere squeak at this point. He clears his throat and starts again,“I don't want an arrange marriage, or a forced mating. And that's exactly what you're doing to me. You know, I want to find love like you guys did. In each other. And yes i know it's sappy but it's what I want. So I went to the park, and watched the happy families playing, and at some point I was playing with them and then I -” he blushes, at which both Naomi and Chuck raise their eyebrows, but he continues anyway, “- I um, smelled an Alpha. Well, there were many there but this one was, special, you know? I couldn't resist and just called out to him and then we chatted away and then I realized I like this guy and my mouth started working without my consent, telling him to spend whatever amount of time he'll be here with me.”  
“He's not from here? Where's he from?” Chuck asked, concerned if he was a thief or something.  
“No, he's not. He's from Scargate. And he's an officer, one more promotion and he'll be the sheriff of the town.”  
Naomi and Chuck looked at each other, talking with their eyes. They seemed to be smiling… but why? Cas cleared his throat to bring attention to himself and that's when they both looked at him. “Your smells tell that you were in heat…” Naomi started, wide-eyed. “And you spent it with a _stranger_?” Chuck finished the sentence for her.

Castiel got up and started to leave. “You won't understand. It was… he was special. And yes, I did spend my heat with him. ”

Naomi got up and hugged her son from behind. “You say he is special? Well, so he is. I'm just so happy for you! But wait, first we gotta meet his family and then set up an actual date, then the wedding date, then the shopping and well, I'll stop. I'll stop now.” Laughing, she removed her hands from her son's waist, letting him free of her grip.

Cas turned and hugged her mom, again as a heartfelt “I love you, mom.” escaped his mouth. A few minutes later, and Chuck, Gabe and Michael all were wrapped in a hug by Cas.

Naomi and Chuck didn't yet tell Cas though.

* * *

_**Two days later** _

“John, you sick bastard!” Mary wailed and hit John with her purse. Sam and his four year old son, Jake just stood around Dean's _almost_  lifeless body, both crying ugly. The doctor, Crowley, could only say,“ He's in a coma he's not dead” before he too was shoved out of the hospital room along with John by Mary.

“My son!” Mary could only cry as she saw her son. 


	4. Everything is eventually better

It's been a week and Cas still hasn't heard from Dean. He thinks, maybe, he's busy with work. And that's what he says to anyone who asks - Gabriel, Michael, Anna, Gadreel, Chuck and even Naomi.

And out of the 100's of times that he has said so, approximately 60 times it was to his mom. And when she comes in his room with the excuse of calling him down for breakfast, she asks for the 61st time, to which Cas answers: “Mom, what do you think? He'll prioritize a random Omega or his hard worked for lifetime career?” Cas didn't just made it up to shut up his mom, it was actually what was running through his mind.

What if all that happened was just for pleasure? Was Dean really into him and was actually nice or he imagined it? Were they really good for each other? Will he... fulfill his promise?

Cas' head pounded with these questions, but his stomach was much worse. It hurt like hell, and all Cas could think other than those thoughts was to find a toilet and flush his previous night's dinner in it.

In all the time that Cas got up from his bed and rushed to the bathroom connected to his room and hurl, Naomi could only watch. It took her only a minute to make out the situation, and even though she knew Cas would say no, she knew it as the truth. But in such a situation, she'll have to finally break it to her youngest about the truth and have them married. Mating could be done at a safer time.

Having made up her mind, Naomi went to her and Chuck's bedroom, but not before telling Chuck to get his ass out of bed to Cas' room, to help with his situation.

* * *

  
It all but took a ring for the other end to pick up. The little, broken hello was all for Naomi to make out that John Winchester had been crying. But why? She asked in her mind, and with her eyes, but realizing that she was talking through a cell, she voiced it out.

“Mr. Winchester? May I ask why are you…. Upset?”  
There was a small pause. Then he spoke.  
“It is not a good time. My son, my elder one who was going to meet your son, is in coma. I haven't been allowed to see him for the last few days… Mary, my wife won't let me. And she's correct on her stand. It is my fault, after all. My stupid anger.” He let out a sob. He continued so for a while, but when he heard a beep, he looked at his phone which displayed,‘disconnected’.

Naomi spaced out after she heard that Dean is in a coma. No, this wasn't meant to happen. This can't be! The other father of her possible second grandkid is in a fucking coma, it just can't be true. No.

She had thought about a hundred scenarios about her telling Cas that Dean was the Alpha he was supposed to meet that day - that he did - but in a different way. In an arranged way. She'd thought she'd say,“I approve!” and hug Cas, him smiling wide just the way he did when he'd get a new book as a present. Maybe even wider, but now? She needs to, has to tell that Dean is in a _coma_? That's gonna be hard.

That's all she thinks before she hears something shattering. Focusing her gaze, she realises that it is her cellphone, which fell from her grip. And got shattered into a million pieces.

And soon Cas' heart will too when she drops the news.

* * *

 

“Bro, you okay?” Cas can hear Gabe's voice from outside the closed bathroom door, and replies,“yes.” but that reply is eaten up by another round down the drain. Cas flushes it, gets up and gets to the cabinet, takes out a towel, cleans himself, washes his face, changes his clothes and comes out clean to his worried family.

Gabriel has a bottle of water, Michael has the whole medicine cabinet in his hands and Dad is on the phone making an appointment for doctor, all sitting on his bed.

His mom, though, is pacing around worried and she doesn't even notice until Michael calls out,“Hey, Cas. Here, have a suitable medicine.” Cas moves forward to do so, but Naomi stops him with her hand. Cas tries to smell her, but he realises he can't. She's wearing scent blockers. So instead he looks in her eyes and sees worry, and fear.

“Mom, why are you on blockers? And why are you worried? And you are also… frightened. Why?”

Gabriel and Michael both come to stand beside Cas, while Chuck stands beside his wife. The parents share a look, then they both look towards their triplets.

“Let's all move to the garage and hop in the minivan. Gotta meet the doctor.” Chuck says and ushers Gabe and Michael out of the room.

“Isn't it Cassie who has to meet the doctor?” Gabe deadpans and his father only glares, and Michael being a good boy follows his dad's orders.

Now it's only Naomi and Castiel in the room.

“Mom?” Cas moves forward and puts a hand on her shoulder, concern in his eyes and smell. “Why are you on blockers? What's bothering you?”  
Naomi can only not look in his eyes. She shifts her body weight from one leg to the other, before clearing her throat. “You, um… Well, I know… me and your father know what's causing you sick. It's um, it's Dean's pups. And yours. ”  
Castiel is visibly shocked. “No. It can't be. We took full precaution!” he takes a deep breath, and then smiles. “But why's that bad? You love Alfie! You'll love this pup too! So what's bothering you, mom?”  
Naomi smiles a little, but it fades quickly. “Well, I love them from right now- ” she pauses to touch Cas' belly, and Castiel smiles at that. “- but what's bothering me is the other father, Dean.”

Cas frowns at that. He's already told her that it might be sappy and all kinds of chick flick, but he just _knows_   thath he loves Dean. The amount time spent together was small, yes, but that was enough for Dean to become a permanent resident in his heart. And her mom was okay with it till yesterday, then what now?

“Mom, he's the one. And he is good!” Cas protests, but Naomi puts her hand on his mouth to stop him from saying anything further.  
“I know he is good. But there's something else. I'll tell you, just come with me.”

Castiel wants to know now, but he knows his mom. She does things her own way and no one can stop her. So he follows his mom to the garage and in the minivan, one of the vehicles that the family owns.

Gabe and Michael are both serious, and their smell is a mixture of happiness and sympathy, but Cas doesn't know why. Maybe it's something to do with Dean?

Is he okay?

That's the last thought he has before Chuck says,“Scargate, here we come!” in a fake cheer.

* * *

No. No, no, no, no!

Dean just can't be in a fucking coma! He  _promised_ he'd come back. Fuck, this can't be happening.

But it is.

When Naomi finally revealed what was bothering her, they were halfway to Scargate. Cas had initially thought it's a prank, well except for the pups part, and they were gonna meet Dean and Dean's family.

But fuck, no.

Well, kind of. They were going to meet his family, they have in fact, but not Dean.

Because, as it turns out, Dean's father is a douche who punished his son by sending him to a high risk mission, which Dean and his team of course completed with no casualty, except of course Dean.

Dean, who's in a coma.

Dean, who can wake up in a day, in a week, in a month, in a year. Or _never_.

Dean, who is right now in a hospital bed, right in front of Castiel, who's talking to him.

Which brings us to the now.

“Dean, you know you gotta wake up. I want to find out the sex of our kid together. Name him or her together. Raise him or her. Can't -” his voice breaks, but he continues anyway,“ - Can't raise them alone.” The tears which were already flowing have only increased, and his family along with Dean's is behind him, crying.

Castiel has his head down, looking at the floor, his hands on Dean's, and he's humming Metallica.

That makes Mary cry harder, and she knows what a fuck up thing John has done. Not that she didn't know before, because she did. But the fact that Dean was this open to just some stranger….

Mary rushes out of the room only to find John sitting in the Impala.

In the hospital room, however, the others are still there, in the same position as they've been for the past couple of hours.

They only move to catch Cas when he collapses.

* * *

Cas, who's laying down a bed just beside Dean's bed, flutters open his eyes just as Naomi is saying,“No, dr. He hasn't eaten a thing since the morning.”

He then hears a familiar voice of Dean's doctor, Crowley? He says, “Well, I am not an expert on pregnancy but I am pretty sure he needs to eat. Otherwise he'll be sleeping beauty #2.”

Is that supposed to be a joke? Cas doesn't think so, and he starts getting up. He feels an arm help him sit, and when he focuses on the owner of the arm, he sees a tall man with a lion's mane. He doesn't know who he is, but then he remembers what Dean had said and laughs.

“What?” the fresh breeze and dusty old books smelling Alpha asks. 

“You are Sam, right?” Cas asks, and Sam nods. “Well, your brother there told me the easiest way to recognise you. He said - “When you see a lady in a man's suit know that's Sammy.” ” Sam pouted but then he too laughed.  
Gaining composure, he sadly stated, “He's in a coma and is still making us laugh. I just wish nothing worse happens, y'know?”

With that one line said, the tension in the empty room, save for them five, came back and they remained silent. Well, until Michael brought food for Cas and told him to eat. Cas didn't want to, he didn't have the heart to. But when gently reminded by Michael that he's eating not for himself, but his kid - his and  _Dean's_ \- he had to. He had to eat.

Soon, the room again filled with all the family members. They all stayed together, silently supporting each other. Even John was there, kneeling beside Dean's bed, asking for forgiveness from his son and then Castiel.

“I am sorry. Please forgive me.” were the only words that came out his mouth the whole time.

And soon it was night, meaning they all had to go back home. The Novaks were invited to stay at the Winchester's home, which they accepted. Naomi had to support Mary, and it seemed like they knew each other from before. Cas didn't dwell on that much though. He only concentrated on staying in the hospital with Dean.

“Castiel, you need to rest.” Naomi said in a stern voice, but Cas was adamant.  
“I will. Beside Dean.”

Naomi knew her son is being stubborn, but she knew he would not listen to her. So she agreed.

And well, when Cas was alone with Dean, he hummed Metallica to his Alpha and his pup.

And talked about what he did in the past week.

* * *

_**Four months later** _

Everyday the Novaks and Winchesters would come to the hospital with food and water and clothes for Castiel, talk to him and Dean, and then go back home by the time night fell. Sam had even rented a small apartment for him, so that he'd stay close to his brother. Jess and his kids were still at their own home, school and all. The Novaks on the other hand bought a mansion just a kilometer from the hospital, where they all lived for now. It is supposed to be Dean and Cas' house, and their kids.

And Cas, he'd never leave Dean's side. And if he did go to the washroom, he'll always make sure someone was there with Dean.

And when with him, Cas would talk about what's happening outside, or about his day.

It became a habit.

Even today, he was talking about how his father, John has made a nursery for the kids in the new home Naomi bought for Cas and Dean, when Cas noticed something.

Dean's hands were  _moving_.

“Dean?” Cas stared, wide-eyed, his scent happy. Nothing else happened though, and Dean was again the way he was. Still. But Cas was too happy for the improvement, that he kept talking.  
“You know, Dean. If you'd get up today then we could find the sex of our kids together - oh wait! Did I tell you that we are having triplets? Well, we are! But they're gonna be a lot of work, but luckily for us my parents have experience with triplets. Because me and Gabe and Michael are triplets -” Cas stopped when he felt Dean's hand move beneath his. And when he looked towards his face, Dean's eyes were open and he was smiling.

“Guess the essentials didn't work, eh?” Dean's voice was raspy, as if not used for months.

Cas was too happy to respond. He could only kiss and rest his forehead on his lover's.

“I gotta go to the bathroom.” Dean said, and was gladly helped by Cas to get up.

* * *

He'd been sleeping for four months. Damn! But he liked that. He liked the dream that he had everyday - him and Cas having sex, and them talking senseless together.

But when he got up, it was  _better_. Because Cas was here, and he was so goddamn happy to see Dean, and when he registered what he heard - “ we are having triplets-” he couldn't be happier.

But he also had to pee. So he got up and went to the bathroom, and luckily Cas followed him. So he could talk. And massage the beautiful belly that is carrying his pups.

“Hey there kiddos. Sorry your daddy is meeting you so late. You will forgive me right?” he said while rubbing Cas' belly, who purred and smiled.  
“I think they will.”  
Dean smiled at that. “Cas, the promise…. I'd never break it-” Cas shut him up with a kiss.  
“Wasn't your fault. But I also won't say that it's okay. Because it is not. I missed you.” his blue eyes stared into his lover's green ones, breaking only when they heard Mary squeal with excitement.

Dean and Cas both moved to the bed on which Dean was formerly laying unconscious. Dean sat on it, while Cas just got closer to the door and Mary was standing between them.

Castiel decided it would be good to give the mother and son a little space, and stood up from the bed moving towards the door when the ash and wine scented Omega pulled at his wrist to stay.

So he did.

And saw his soon to be mate and mother-in-law bond, talk and laugh. She told him about Jack, the eldest of Sam becoming an Alpha, about Jess being pregnant again and last but not the least … she tried to patch things up with the father and son.

“It wasn't easy to forgive him. Hell, I still haven't. But I try-” Mary started, causing Dean's smile to fade and into an expressionless face.  
“No. Not so easily, not so early.”  
“But Dean-”  
“No, mom. Just _no_! Tell me, how would you have felt if you had missed the first four months of your mate's pregnancy? Even worse, how did you feel when you were stressed during pregnancy? Now imagine what Cas must have gone through!”  
  
Mary knew Dean was correct. So sighing, she kissed his forehead and saying she'd be back with food, she went away.

There was silence after that. Neither Dean nor Cas spoke anything. But it was uncomfortable, Cas watching Dean like this on a supposed to be happy day. So he tried to make the situation less tense.

“Well, at least Sam's and Jess' baby will have three cousins to play with. ”  
Dean smiled at that. “How far along is Jess?”  
“24 weeks. That is, 6 months. I mean she will be in three days.”  
“Wow. ” Dean absentmindedly rubbed at Cas' very showing belling. He was only four months in, but it looked like he'd pop anytime soon. Things with triplets, huh. “Hey, we gotta know the gender. Genders. What's their cousin's? I hope it's a girl. Sammy wants a girl.”  
Cas fondly smiled. “It is a girl. ”  
“Well then, let's find our kid's genders.”  
“But you need to rest - ”  
Dean gave Castiel a puppy dog look at which Cas had to melt and so without further ado Cas called for Becky, his doctor.

* * *

“Wow. You're so lucky that you're gonna find your pups sex the same day your mate got concious!” Becky smiled at Cas and Dean as she put the cold gel on his stomach, causing him to hiss just a little. 

“Does that hurt?” Dean asked concerned, at which Becky chuckled.  
“No, it's just cold.” Then she turned her attention at Cas and whispered,“You are really lucky to have him.” and then went about putting on the sonogram.

Cas only smiled as he saw Dean gasp and then cry happy tears at seeing their pups for the first time. Cas squeezed Dean's hand gaining his attention, then pointed to each one of the babies, telling what they do inside him.  
“See that one? This little pup is a ninja! Always keeps kicking. And that one won't stop moving it's hands! He's so handsy. And this one, it's almost always sleeping. Only awake when the other two are sleeping. It's kinda lazy. ” Dean smiled and put his hands on the place on Cas' stomach where he could see where the respective pups were. And he was still crying, smiling too.

Dr. Becky waited till Cas and Dean shared the moment,  then proceeded to tell the sex of each kid. “Dean and Castiel, your ninja, your handsy and your lazy are all…. ” she paused for dramatics. “Girls!”

Dean and Cas laughed at that. “I guess girls are less trouble.” Dean stated.  
“Yeah, until they become teenagers.” Castiel said, remembering how scared he was of his sister when she hit puberty.  
“Personal experience, eh?”  
“shut up!”Cas playfully punched Dean.

It was now that Crowley came in.  
“Hello Crowley.” Cas waved. “This is your doctor, Dean.”  
“Oh. Hello. And may I ask, can I leave?”  
Crowley gave a look and then asked, “How are you feeling?”  
“Like I slept for four months.” Dean deadpanned. Cas just rolled his eyes as Crowley laughed.  
In the four months one thing that Cas learnt was that if they wanted to, Crowley and Dean would get along well. They could be  _besties._  
“That's a good answer. But I will still have to keep you here overnight and discharge by tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry, it's less than 15 hours.”

Dean wanted to go home now, and he was gonna protest too but when he heard Cas say,“ Ya. Okay, I'll make sure he doesn't revolt.” all his hopes shattered.

And then he had to spend the next 15 hours in the hospital. Good that he had Cas for company…. And sex. Coma didn't weaken him at least. And there were no cameras in the bathroom.

* * *

The next month is the best Dean has ever experienced. Getting to know Cas, his family, having daily sex with Cas, talking baby things with Cas and Mary and Naomi, or watching the three moms talk to each other, Dean getting to know Cas' childhood stories and then him pouting when Mary returns the favor.

He also hasn't met John since the first day he was out of the hospital. That's a bonus.

But something even better was the moment Castiel Novak said  _yes_  to Dean Winchester.

Castiel was looking at the nursery which was all pink and red now, instead of the purple and white before when he felt a pair of arms slide against his waist. Dean's arms struggled to capture all his waist as Cas was really big now, almost five months pregnant. But he did anyways.  
“Hey. Food is ready.” Dean whispered into his ear as he turned around to kiss his lovely mate. They'd mated, even though Mary and Naomi were strict about them not doing so, until the kids were born. But they didn't listen.  
“Hope you have cake. Me and the girls are craving cake.”  
“Traitors! Why not _pie_?” Dean faked being hurt. Cas laughed at that. Then Dean turned and led him to the balcony.  
“Shouldn't we go to the kitchen?” He asked but didn't get an answer. Dean only kept leading him.

And when they reached the open space (which is as big as a small guest room) connected to their bedroom by a glass door on the second floor, Cas can't say he wasn't in tears. Because he _was_.

The fence was covered with red heart balloons on the top, with chocolates inside them visible enough to see. A table at the center with two comfortable chairs on each side and at the center of the table, a ring box with an engagement ring inside it. A chocolate cake sat beside it, with the words “Marry me?” written on it with white icing.

Dean left Cas' hand to go in front of Cas and kneel down in front of him.

“Castiel Novak, I know we have known each other only for five months, and fuck, we know each other like we've known each other for _all our lives_. It's like, we are meant to be. And yes i know it's kinda creepy to be together because I am older than you… like way older. And you know what? The next day when I left you and was in baby I was only thinking if you will accept me as your husband or not? Will you be okay with the society reacting to you the way they will do? But then I got to know you. And now I know that you don't give a fuck about them. You love me, and these three munchkins we've created together, and our families. And wow, I never thought that I'll get this chance… to be a father, but you have given it to me. And I can't think of something more from you… I can't think anything other than you. I want to spend the rest of my life, all of my remaining life, only with _you_. So make me the luckiest guy on Earth and say yes?” Dean took a deep breath before saying the next words. “Will you marry me?”

If it wasn't for the hormones Castiel would not have so easily said yes…. But the kids wanted a quick yes and this moment to be over because they wanted to eat cake. So Cas said yes, they kissed, but then the girls made it clear that they want to eat first. So, Dean very visibly got disappointed and have Cas his fill.

Although they did have fun in the bed later. 

And Cas also made sure that Dean knew that he loves him for who he is .... And yes, he doesn't give a fuck if he's ten years older than him. He  _loves_ him.

 ** _They love each other_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you all for sticking with me while I write and post it <3 Hope you guys are liking it! And please, tell me of any errors i have done. I will be grateful for it! And don't worry, I will finish this in a week.... I'll try to I mean.


	5. I might Die!

**_3½ months later_ **   
**_In the hospital room, after Cas gave birth_ **

“You girls came a bit early, but good for us we were already prepared” Castiel cooed to his daughters, now wide awake and smiling, staring at their dads.   
“Yeah, except their names.” Dean stated, then smiled when he saw a smirk on his mate's face. “Oooh, looks like your mama have some names for you!”  
Cas playfully smacked Dean on his shoulder. “Yeah I do, that is your papa. Not mama!” Cas whined at which Dean laughed. God, he's so happy. He has the most kindest, and most sexiest mate on all of Earth, and thanks to same said mate, he's now a father of three. His three princesses. Dean really is a lucky man. “So, what's their names?”  
Castiel pulled Dean in for a kiss before stating their names. He started from the eldest.

The black haired girl, like her papa, smiled when she got all the attention of her parents. Her lips, plump like her papa spread in a smile as her nose, which also resembled her papa scrunched up. She would have been a total replica of her papa, if not for the cute freckles and the emerald green eyes like her daddy.   
“Dear daddy, meet your eldest princess, **Aria Megan Winchester**.”  
“Thank you papa!” Dean took the baby from Cas' hands and kissed her face, then tickled her belly to which she laughed before placing her back in the crib provided by the hospital. “Why Megan though?”   
Cas smiled at that. “It is for Meg, my best friend. My only friend. If it wasn't for her, we never would have even met. I um, had a really …. Trying time in the college.”  
Dean pulled his mate close, letting him scent him so that he'd calm. Then he presses a kiss to his cheeks, saying, “Now you have me. And three babies, two of whose name I do not know.”   
Cas chuckled at that. “Here!”

Castiel handed the second oldest baby to Dean, who was born just two minutes after Aria. She too had dark hair like her papa, and plump lips too. But, everything else matched Dean. Even the freckles. She was sleeping, but the movements forced her to open her eyes… which too were the exact replica of Dean's.   
“Dear Daddy, meet your second eldest. **Evelyn Mary Winchester.** ” Dean proceeded to do the same things he did to Aria, and then put her in her crib, letting little Eve sleep.

“And now for the youngest!” Castiel beamed, taking the last baby in his arms, who had taken quite a time coming out. She was born fifteen minutes after Aria, and thirteen minutes after Evelyn.   
He then handed the red haired girl to Dean, who kissed her and tickled her belly before placing her in the crib, but she started to whimper, indicating that she didn't want to leave her dada's arms. So Dean let her be.   
The baby smiled, her lips an exact replica of Dean's, her nose scrunching because of the smile, which too were a replica of Dean's. Heck, she was an exact replica of her Daddy, except she didn't have freckles… and her eyes were a shade of blue, which matched sky blue, and not electric blue like her papa.   
“Daddy, meet **Ira Naomi Winchester!** ”  
Dean laughed at that. Cas tilted his head and squinted, to which Dean stole kiss from him. “What is funny?” Cas asked as he kissed Dean once more, now taking little Ira in her arms, who fussed but calmed down as soon as she was completely in her papa's arms.   
Dean only laughed harder, but quited down when he saw Evelyn tossing and turning. “Aria, Evelyn and Ira. A,E,I …. What? Next two kids will be O and U?” Dean stated, then smiled when Cas got what he was saying.  
“I didn't realize that! But I think it is cute.” Cas smiled, taking Aria in her arms, while he let Eve sleep. She'd been awake the previous night, while her sisters slept. So it was obvious that she'll be sleeping now.

The two new parents played with and cooed and fed the two babies who were up, waiting for the third to wake up so that they could finally go home after three days.

* * *

John still hadn't met his grandbabies. It's been a month, and all he's seen of them is the pictures that Mary showed him. Heck, he still hasn't seen Sam's daughter, Jane, who is now three and a half months old. Neither of his sons will talk to him, it's a miracle that Mary still is. But to think about it, his relationship with Mary was always better than his relationship to his boys.  


Heck, he didn't even treat Dean right until he became an officer, just to impress his father. And Sam, he'd learnt early on that John wasn't much of a father and so wasn't that disappointed, just like he wasn't - and isn't attached to him. Not much, anyways and after the whole Dean thing, everyone hates him. Even his wife, but she tries to hide it, thinking maybe John will change?

He hopes so too.

So he's gonna try, but for that he'll need to do something. And he knows that Dean wants to start a garage of his own, that's been his plan since he was a kid. But damn John, to impress his father he…. He _gave up on his dreams._

So John is gonna help, or try to, for his son to open up a garage. Though he doesn't need to, seeing as Castiel has a very good hold on the Novak company, skyrocketing it in markets.

But he's still going to. Because he knows he loves Dean, and Sam, and his grandchildren… all six of them. And Cas, he thinks is a good person… and the best for Dean.

* * *

Dean opens the door to his house, where he can hear Cas singing Metallica to their daughters. He smiles to himself, and moves to his room for a shower.  


Stripping himself of all clothes, he runs inside the bathroom taking a quick cold shower and comes outside to John sitting on the bed, with Castiel on the other end talking to him. They both quiten down however, when they notice Dean.

There is an awkward silence, and Dean is fidgeting, his thoughts running haywire. Should he hug him? Slap him? Shout at him? Say get out? Or let him meet Aria, Evelyn and Ira, for the first time?

He doesn't have to think about anything further because John gets up and hands Dean an envelope, but seeing as he's wet he keeps it on the bedside table near the lamp.   
“Son, I know I have done something that is hard to forget … and forgive. Maybe you won't ever forgive me… but it is fine. It's not actually, but…. If you aren't ready, then it is. It is fine. And i don't know if you'd accept my help, but… I wanted to. And I know about your dream. The garage one? I know you have the money to do it on your own, but I am pretty sure you'd not accept it from Castiel… and maybe not from Me too. But I wanted you to know, that I care for you and I am _sorry._ So I have brought some money, it's in that envelope, it might not be enough but… it is all my life savings. I was hoping to buy a retirement home in Hawaii with that, for your mom and me…. But I run it through her and she said she wants to be here, close to family. So um, hope you forgive me one day.” John started to move out of the room, when Dean's voice caught his attention.

Dean had the envelope in his hand, still unopened, when his mouth opened to say something that's the most positive thing for John till date. “I will think about forgiving you… and thanks, dad.” John started crying, as it was the first since the accident that Dean called Dad and not John.

“Thank you son.” John replied and ran out of the house, causing the girls to cry.

“Ughh. Dean, you wear your clothes and help yourself to dinner, you must be tired. Meanwhile I'll be with the girls.” Cas stated and went down to the nursery, caring for his daughters, while Dean just stood there, crying of happiness as he saw the hundred thousand dollar check in the envelope.

Cas knew what was in the envelope, and he also knew to give space.

* * *

Mary smiled and cried as Dean and Castiel kissed each other, now officially married. The crying was out of happiness that John and her sons were now on better terms, John standing beside Sam and the smiling was for the three nine months old, who tried to walk and go behind their walking cousin Jane, while Jess stood taking photos of the wedding.

Just the perfect ending.

But not more perfect than her and Naomi telling their sons the truth about their meeting…. And speaking of the devil, Naomi came and hugged Mary, and they silently promised to tell their sons together. But Chuck had a different opinion.

“No, no telling them now!” Chuck whispered.   
“Why?” They asked in unison.  
“Because they already believe in soulmates crap, and if you do tell them then my son will be knocked up again! And then it will be me babysitting the trips #2, and if they're anything like the trips #1, then I am afraid I won't be alive to see Mikey or Gabe getting married.”  
Mary and Naomi laughed.   
“Okay, you have three years. I am pretty sure four year olds are better.” Mary stated, laughing.   
“Make that five.” Chuck whined, when he was dragged by Jack and Jake to play. “Make that never!” he shouted, gaining every person's attention.

Castiel eyed his father, then his mother before paying attention to his three babies.

All covered in dirt. “Hmm, Winchester genes” Cas hummed, as Dean asked “What was that?” to which Cas replied, kissing his now husband, and moving his hand to his belly. “they are here”

And that's why Dean cried on his wedding day. And Cas did too.   



End file.
